On-line banking tools offer customers of financial institutions a convenient way to manage their accounts without having to visit brick and mortar locations. Consumer and commercial on-line banking tools are available and permit account holders to perform account management operations such as funds transfers, bill payment, cash and treasury management, investment, procurement, international, trust, and credit and loan services, and so on.
Currently, banking institutions continue to need to reach their account holders regarding when their accounts have an adverse account status and for performing remediation (e.g., collections) activities. While existing on-line banking tools have proved useful, an ongoing need exists for further improvements.